SCP-096
Description SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average human. Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. It is not yet known whether SCP-096 is blind or not. It shows no signs of any higher brain functions, and is not considered to be sapient. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video cording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). In-game SCP-096 can be encountered in Heavy Containment Zone in the server room. Currently, this is the only place to find SCP-096. SCP-096 is always docile until somebody views it's face. Once a player views SCP-096's face, it will start screaming and covering it's face for over 20 second. After around 20 seconds, SCP-096 will begin running at the person who viewed it's face. It can also break down any doors in the facility (with the exception of the bast doors which he will just phase through). After arriving at the player's location, SCP-096 will kill the player. If SCP-895's containment chamber is near by, it would be best for the person who viewed SCP-096's face and go down the stairs to lure it down there so SCP-096 can't be harmful to any players while the server last's. To avoid looking at SCP-096's face, it is recommended to hug and stare at the walls or floor while SCP-096 is in the room. In the server room, over 2 items can be found. Night vision goggles, and a radio. It is possible that SCP-096 killed a guard with these items while nobody was at the server room.The door located in front of the player when they enter the server room area is currently broken which forces the player to either enter the server room with SCP-096 or go another way back. Trivia * SCP-096 is similar to Slender Man, who first originated in the Something Awful forums and Enderman, who is from the popular game Minecraft. Both are very tall and aggressive when looked at in the facial area. * Some also say its appearance is similar to "the rake" * Once a player looks at SCP-096's face, there is no going back. * Looking at SCP-096 in Heavy Containment Zone and then teleporting to a containment chamber like SCP-914's far from the location SCP-096 was viewed will cause SCP-096 to run to the chamber that you teleported to and kill you. * The audio when SCP-096 chases you is from the Silent Hill: Homecoming drill scene. * SCP-096 has no containment room. * There is currently no server room scene for SCP-096, it is unknown if the guard server room scene will be implemented in-game. * After SCP-096 kills all it's targets and becomes docile again he will be teleported to a server room if no one is around * SCP-096 is impossible to escape from, since he can teleport to a nearby room to his target if they run too far away * SCP-096 is so fast he ends up phasing through the walls and floor of some rooms he enters (like SCP-008's containment chamber) * It is possible for SCP-096 to end up in SCP-106's Pocket Dimension just to catch up to the person who viewed it's face ** The sounds SCP-096 makes when idle and becoming enraged aren't him screaming himself, but rather ambience and distorted shrieking, respectively. Category:SCPs Category:Harmful Category:Euclid Category:Aggressive